Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sauveur
by Fafsernir
Summary: (Cyberwoman) Ianto doit survivre pendant un mois de suspension après la découverte de Lisa par toute l'équipe. Il ne sait même pas s'il a toujours envie de retourner à son travail, ou même de vivre, mais son patron semble bien décider à ce qu'il revienne. [M pour sujets sensibles, notamment le suicide]
1. Jour 1

_Okay, pour moi, écrire du post-cyberwoman est le plus dur, donc j'ai aucune idée de la raison de cet écrit, mais je l'ai commencé, donc je le poste ;) J'espère que ça vous plaira, mon but était de faire des moments courts, donc ça peut être un peu frustrant si vous aimez les longues descriptions qui explorent les sentiments, cette fic les évite probablement... Désolée! De plus, c'est écrit depuis longtemps, bien avant que Broken soit sorti, ou même annoncé, donc ce n'est pas pris en compte dans cette fic._

* * *

 ** _Jour 1_**

Ianto serra ses mains sur le lavabo avant de souffler longuement. Il releva les yeux sur son reflet et se lança un regard noir. Les cernes entourant ses yeux le rendaient encore plus effrayant...

 _Un mois. Quatre semaines. Trente jours._ Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'estimer chanceux ou pas. Il ne savait pas s'il avait envie de continuer ou pas. Il ne savait pas s'il avait encore envie de vivre ou pas. Personne ne le pleurerait. Lisa était morte et ses collègues étaient loin de l'apprécier après sa trahison, il supposait. Peut-être Rhiannon allait-elle le pleurer. Mais elle avait un mari et deux enfants, elle n'allait pas rester triste. Elle allait l'oublier, comme tout le monde.

C'est pour cela qu'il hésitait. Il voulait disparaître. Mais il avait peur qu'on l'oublie, à la fois.

Il avait sauvé des milliers de vies déjà, il avait même sauvé la vie de ses collègues plusieurs fois, et pourtant avoir causé la mort de deux innocents semblait l'accabler.

Il ouvrit violemment un des tiroirs sous le lavabo et fouilla hâtivement dedans. Il se coupa sur un objet tranchant mais n'y fit pas attention, puis trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Une boîte de médicaments remplie. Il serra son poing ensanglanté et sortit d'un coup de la salle de bain, ne supportant plus de voir son reflet.

Il s'assit sur la table du salon, entre les cartons qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment déballés, et regarda la boîte longuement avant de l'ouvrir.

Il sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et se précipita sur son arme mais fut plaqué au mur avant de pouvoir l'atteindre. L'homme qui l'avait maîtrisé se recula cependant aussitôt, gardant une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Ianto reconnut enfin Jack et serra ses poings. Il se dégagea de l'emprise et se rassit sur la chaise avant de sortir un médicament et l'avaler avec le verre d'eau qu'il avait posé plus tôt.

\- Tu faisais quoi ?

\- Rien, mentit l'homme.

Il referma la boîte avec regret et serra son poing toujours ensanglanté en fermant les yeux. La douleur était méritée. Après tout, il avait tué deux innocents, il méritait de souffrir. Il frissonna et voulut retirer sa main quand il sentit des doigts se refermer dessus. Il rouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de Jack, étrangement bienveillant. Il pouvait toujours voir de la colère, de la douleur, due à sa trahison, mais atténuée par cette nouvelle douceur que Ianto ne lui connaissait pas. Il se laissa entraîner par Jack dans sa salle de bain, le laissa passer sa main sur l'eau, le laissa la désinfecter et enfin le laissa la bander. Jack ne dit rien de plus et ressortit de son appartement, le laissant seul, toujours dans sa salle de bain.

Ianto finit par se reprendre et revenir au salon. La boîte de médicaments avait disparu et il soupira. Apparemment, il n'en finirait pas aujourd'hui.

* * *

 _Je me répète mais en quelques mots: est-ce que vous seriez intéressés si je traduisais des fics Torchwood de l'anglais vers le français? Je pensais notamment aux fics de **gmariam** que j'adore, personnellement! J'ai aussi 2 AUs rédigés sur Torchwood (un où ils sont en Terminale et l'autre où ils ont d'autres jobs que Torchwood et qui est aussi un AU soulmates; les deux centrés sur Janto plutôt, bien sûr) que je peux commencer à poster à n'importe quel moment si quelqu'un est intéressé? Faîtes moi savoir! :)_


	2. Jour 3

**_Jour 3_**

Ianto avait passé la veille au lit, sans rien manger, sans rien faire, sans même bouger. Et il avait fait la même chose ce jour-là. Il ne dormait pas vraiment, passait quelques moments à cauchemarder mais se réveillait ensuite et observait son plafond. Il se tourna une énième fois dans son lit, la tête dans son coussin, et ne réagit même pas quand une main glacée se posa sur son dos nu. Il frissonna mais ne fut pas particulièrement surpris.

\- J'ai ramené à manger !

La voix enjouée de Jack semblait fausse et Ianto souffla longuement. Jack n'était pas revenu depuis le premier jour et l'homme s'en portait très bien. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas simplement le laisser mourir ? Pourquoi lui infliger tout ça ? Il avait tout perdu, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'obstinait à le sauver. Le sauver... Non. Il ne le sauvait pas. Tout ça, c'était sûrement pour lui même. Il était son bourreau, il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Il l'empêchait de mettre fin à ses jours, c'est tout.

Il laissa Jack le tirer en arrière et n'eut pas la force de se débattre. L'immortel fronça les sourcils en voyant que Ianto n'essayait même pas de se défendre et soupira avant de soulever l'homme sur ses épaules. Ianto finit enfin par protester quand il fut porté à travers son appartement.

\- Pose-moi...

La voix était presque un murmure, une prière, et Jack soupira avant de le poser au sol. Il retourna dans sa chambre et revint avec un tee shirt, aidant Ianto à l'enfiler. Il offrit ensuite son plus beau sourire charmeur et tira une chaise, forçant Ianto à s'asseoir, avant de prendre place à côté de lui. Il avait posé la pizza en arrivant et ouvrit la boîte en se servant, affamé. Il jeta un coup d'œil au jeune homme qui prit docilement une part, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il prenait de petites bouchées, du bout des lèvres, les mains tremblantes, mais au moins il se nourrissait.

Jack se mit à parler, sans attendre de réponse ou réaction de Ianto, décrivant les journées précédentes avec humour. Comme il s'en doutait, ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet et il finit par se lever et partir sans vraiment ajouter grand chose, le silence devenu gênant.

* * *

Ianto le regarda sortir et baissa les yeux sur son tee-shirt. Il n'en portait jamais. N'aimait pas en porter. Ils étaient le souvenir d'un homme qu'il avait arrêté d'être. Soit il était en chemise, soit il était torse nu. Il se sentait mal à l'aise en tee-shirt maintenant. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'être lui-même, mais un vague souvenir heureux. Il se leva d'un coup et le retira brusquement avant de défaire sa ceinture d'une main et se glisser sous la douche après s'être déshabillé entièrement. Il frotta sa peau pour en faire partir ses crimes, mais ils ne semblaient pas vouloir bouger. Il était un criminel maintenant. Ils faisaient partie de ce qu'il était. Il avait tué.

Il écrasa sa main contre le mur dans un cri de rage et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Il éteignit l'eau avant de réussir à sortir du bain et se laissa tomber au sol, les mains serrées dans ses cheveux. Il avait juste voulu sauver Lisa... Était-ce incompréhensible ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir comme ça ? Ils auraient pu être heureux... Pourquoi tout devait mal tourner ?

Il resta longuement au sol, réalisant qu'il ne reverrait jamais Lisa, que sa vie avait perdu son sens... Puis il se leva, ignora la douleur dans ses doigts et le léger creux dans le mur de sa douche et retourna dans sa chambre pour enfiler quelque chose et se rallonger dans son lit, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Après tout, il avait vraiment perdu son occupation principale des derniers mois et pour la première fois, il ne pouvait pas se plonger dans le travail à côté pour l'occuper. Non, Jack lui avait bien dit, il ne reviendrait pas avant quatre semaines.

* * *

 _Merci pour vos réactions positives, spécialement Harkness-Jones & Guest à qui je ne peux répondre directement, j'espère que cette histoire continuera de vous plaire :)_


	3. Jour 5

**_Jour 5_**

La veille avait été calme. Ianto avait des moments où il voulait mourir, d'autres où il semblait absent. Mais au moins, il n'avait pas la foi de mettre fin à ses jours dans ces moments là. Ce jour-là, il essayait de s'occuper avant de devenir fou. Il avait déballé des cartons et rangé leur contenu, monté deux meubles et les avait ensuite remplis. Il ne pensait à rien quand il travaillait, même si voir le carton avec écrit « Lisa » le faisait frissonner d'horreur à chaque fois.

Quand la sonnette interrompit le rangement d'un nouveau carton, il sursauta et fit tomber les livres qu'il tenait. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le voir. Certainement pas Jack, il ne sonnait pas.

Il se figea en voyant Toshiko devant sa porte, et en voyant qu'elle semblait aussi surprise que lui. Il la vit rougir et détourner les yeux sans comprendre puis baissa son regard sur lui-même avant de réaliser qu'il avait travaillé torse nu, à nouveau. Il soupira et se décala de l'entrée pour laisser la femme rentrer avant de rejoindre sa chambre et enfiler une chemise, perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi Tosh venait-elle le voir... ?

Il se passa les mains sur le visage avant d'adopter un faux sourire et de rejoindre la femme qui avait ramassé les livres au sol et les avait rangés. Ianto réalisa soudainement que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait réellement après Lisa et faillit perdre son masque avant de se ressaisir, les mains serrées sur le dossier d'une chaise.

\- Jack a dit que tu ne reviendrais pas avant un mois... Tu emménages seulement ? Il y a encore tellement de cartons ! Je ne savais pas si tu avais mangé, alors je suis passée au chinois en passant, j'espère que ça te va, j'ai pris ce que tu prenais d'habitude, du moins je crois...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Ianto ferma les yeux brièvement. Il ne voulait pas que sa voix soit si sèche. Il aimait bien Tosh mais il venait de tous les trahir et il avait presque envie qu'elle lui fasse savoir qu'elle lui en voulait.

\- J'étais inquiète... Et l'ambiance est tendue en ce moment, il fallait que je sorte de là. On a pas notre café, et ça se sent.

\- Tosh, je...

\- Je comprends, Ianto.

L'homme baissa les yeux sur sa main sur laquelle Tosh venait de poser la sienne, puis releva le regard vers la femme qui lui sourit doucement.

\- J'aurais pu vous tuer.

\- Toi ? Ianto, je veux bien admettre que tu sois doué et intelligent, mais non, tu n'aurais pas pu.

\- Je l'ai...

\- Je sais. Tu as agi par amour. Pas pour le pouvoir ou l'argent. Mais par amour. Je peux comprendre ça. On peut tous comprendre ça.

Il serra la mâchoire avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux. Pourquoi ne lui en voulait-elle pas ? Il ne comprenait pas. Ils auraient pu tous mourir à cause de lui. Et elle semblait lui pardonner si facilement... Malgré lui, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Il aimait énormément la femme et le fait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle comprenait le soulageait. Il n'avait jamais voulu les décevoir, il avait juste voulu sauver la femme qu'il aimait...

Il ouvrit la bouche, choqué, quand Tosh le prit dans ses bras et il serra ses poings en tentant de refouler ses larmes. Il remercia silencieusement la femme quand elle s'éloigna de lui et fit semblant de ne pas voir qu'il pleurait, sortant le repas qu'elle avait acheté sur la table en souriant.

\- Je meurs de faim ! soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Ianto sourit faiblement et s'essuya les joues avant de prendre place à côté d'elle et l'accompagner dans son repas. Après tout, il avait faim aussi.

Comme Jack, elle lui raconta les journées précédentes, de son point de vue mais sans chercher à rendre tout drôle. L'énergie de la femme fit sourire à nouveau Ianto qui se détendit un peu l'espace d'une soirée, l'écoutant se plaindre longuement avant de sautiller sur sa chaise en évoquant un programme compliqué qu'elle avait mis au point.

* * *

 _J'ai pas grand chose à dire mais merci pour votre soutien :D J'espère que ce chapitre plaira!_


	4. Jour 6

**_Jour 6_**

Ianto se redressa d'un coup, haletant et trempé. Il mit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il était dans son lit et se débarrassa des couvertures avant de tituber jusqu'à la salle de bain, ses sens encore brouillés par le sommeil, et son cauchemar. Il se glissa sous l'eau glacée et se lava rapidement avant de ressortir en soupirant. Il en avait marre de ses cauchemars...

Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir avant de sortir un rasoir et enlever la barbe de quelques jours qu'il portait. Il se passa ensuite de l'eau sur le visage et laissa son regard s'attarder sur le rasoir. Sa main en suspens au dessus se mit à trembler et il serra le poing dans le vide avant de se détourner. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il devait bien ça aux autres. A Tosh... ? Il ne pouvait pas juste partir. C'était trop facile. Surtout pas comme ça.

Il s'habilla d'un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche avant de remarquer que ses placards étaient vides. Il soupira et réalisa qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui depuis la fameuse nuit... Il enfila alors des chaussures, résigné, et saisit son portefeuille avant de sortir de son appartement.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne fit pas vraiment attention en traversant la rue et eut la respiration coupée quand quelque chose le tira en arrière alors qu'une voiture passait sans ralentir devant lui, et en klaxonnant. Il regarda derrière lui pour identifier son sauveur mais ne vit personne. Il remarqua cependant le long manteau qui s'éloignait dans la rue et le suivit rapidement.

\- Jack !

L'homme ne se retourna pas et Ianto s'arrêta quand il le perdit de vue. Il n'était pas sûr que c'était Jack, après tout... Si, bien sûr que si. Personne ne portait ce manteau avec ces chaussures... Surtout pas quelqu'un qui aurait les mêmes cheveux que Jack. Ianto regarda encore un moment au loin, confus, avant de sentir la rage monter en lui. Il en avait marre de voir l'homme. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille, réellement ?!

En même temps, il lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais ça ne fit qu'augmenter l'agacement de Ianto. Il lui avait ruiné sa vie et maintenant il ne faisait que de le sauver. Sans rien dire en plus, ce qui ne l'aidait pas à comprendre son comportement.

Il entra en furie dans le magasin et fit ses courses sans vraiment regarder ce qu'il achetait. Il se calma en s'attardant sur les cafés mais reprit sa mauvaise humeur une fois en dehors du magasin. Il rentra chez lui, sans se faire écraser, et rangea hâtivement et sans grand soin ses achats avant de claquer la porte du placard. Il serra ses poings, posés sur le plan de travail et respira longuement pour tenter de se calmer. Il ne comprenait pas et il n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre. Pourquoi Jack ne lui avait-il pas effacé la mémoire pour le balancer dans la nature et le laisser vivre sa vie ? Pouvait-il réellement vivre après ça, même avec une dose de Retcon dans le ventre ?

Il donna un coup de pied dans un placard et sortit à nouveau de son appartement, ne supportant pas de rester plus longtemps. Il claqua la porte d'entrée et se mit à marcher, les mains dans les poches. Qu'est-ce que Jack attendait de lui ?

Il finit par se poser sur un banc, dans un parc, et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir se retenir, les mains plaquées contre ses yeux, espérant ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Lisa lui manquait affreusement et il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle était vraiment morte. Qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais. Que ses collègues lui avaient tiré dessus...

Il serra ses poings et se releva pour s'enfuir rapidement et s'enfermer à nouveau dans son appartement, incapable de supporter les regards curieux à l'extérieur. Il s'effondra sur son lit et laissa les larmes couler, incapable de se contrôler.

* * *

 _Merci pour vos commentaires ! Et oui, c'est pas très joyeux..._

 _Pardon de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, FF est un peu chiant et du coup j'ai oublié de mettre à jour...!_


	5. Jour 7

**_Jour 7_**

Quand Ianto se réveilla, d'une nuit sans rêve ni cauchemar, il mit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir à voir correctement le monde autour de lui. Ses joues le brûlaient, ses yeux aussi. Il frotta longuement ces derniers, essayant de réduire la douleur. Il finit par se lever et se diriger lentement vers sa salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il regarda son reflet et serra la mâchoire, ne se reconnaissant pas. Il avait déjà maigri, ses yeux trahissaient sa fatigue et sa douleur et il avait une mine affreuse. Il soupira et détourna les yeux avant de se passer à nouveau de l'eau sur le visage et sortir sans prendre la peine de se sécher.

Ses pensées se tournèrent une nouvelle fois vers Lisa. Et vers Jack. Il avait envie que l'homme souffre. Il voulait lui faire payer ce qu'il avait fait à Lisa. Ou était-ce lui-même qu'il voulait punir ?

Il retourna dans sa chambre et ouvrit un tiroir avant de prendre son arme et retourner à la salle à manger avant de sortir un verre, se servir de l'alcool et s'asseoir sur la table, le verre rempli d'un côté, son pistolet de l'autre.

Il regarda les deux longuement avant de saisir le verre et le vider d'un coup. Il explosa presque quand il le posa violemment sur la table mais il n'y prêta aucune attention. Il inspira calmement, les yeux fermés, et les rouvrit pour prendre doucement l'arme. Il savait comment faire pour y aller le plus rapidement possible. Mais voulait-il mourir rapidement ? Pas vraiment. La main tremblante, autant à cause de ses émotions que de l'alcool qui commençait à agir sur ses mouvements, il leva l'arme et la colla sur sa tempe. Il serra son poing autour de la crosse et se détendit ensuite, relâchant ses muscles et expirant, les yeux fermés. Il ferma un peu plus les yeux alors que son doigt se posait sur la gâchette.

Alors qu'il allait appuyer, il sentit l'arme lui glisser des mains et rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder tomber, sans qu'elle ne tombe. A la place il vit une paire de chaussures au sol et n'eut pas à relever les yeux pour savoir que Jack venait, une fois de plus, de l'empêcher de mettre fin à ses jours.

L'alcool aidant, il se recula subitement de sa chaise pour se relever et plaquer l'homme contre le mur le plus proche.

\- Tu l'as exécutée ! Comme un animal, comme un alien !

\- C'était un monstre !

Ianto serra son emprise plus fort, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Jack. Il voyait son regard dur et envoya le plus de haine possible dans ses gestes, ses mots et ses yeux.

\- Tu m'as demandé de la tuer ! Tu l'as tuée ! Je l'aimais !

\- Non ! Ce n'était plus...

Jack se tut en sentant un poing dans son ventre. Il ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air mais Ianto le frappa à nouveau, au visage. L'immortel tomba au sol et voulut se redresser mais l'homme était déjà assis sur lui pour le bloquer, lui donnant de nouveaux coups en criant des choses sans réel sens. A vrai dire, il criait en gallois sans s'en rendre vraiment compte et Jack comprenait un mot sur deux, plus occupé par le sang qui coulait à présent de son visage. Il finit par bloquer les poings de Ianto et serrer ses mains autour, pour l'empêcher de se dégager alors qu'il se défendait.

L'homme finit par abandonner et se mit à pleurer, réalisant qu'il venait presque de tabasser à mort Jack. Il n'était pas si violent d'habitude... Il se laissa tomber sur le torse de son patron en éclatant en sanglots, ses nerfs lâchant subitement, la douleur insupportable.

Jack lâcha ses mains pour passer ses bras dans son dos et resserra son emprise en sentant Ianto se débattre. Il finit par arrêter et se laissa aller, réalisant qu'il ne verrait plus Lisa, qu'elle était morte, que tous ses rêves venaient d'être brisés, que deux personnes étaient mortes à cause de ses espoirs vains...

Épuisé par ses efforts, par les larmes et par les heures passées sans dormir, il s'écroula de fatigue, s'endormant sans le vouloir sur l'homme sous lui. Ce dernier soupira et se redressa doucement avant de le porter à sa chambre sans le réveiller.

Quand Ianto se réveilla, plus tard dans l'après-midi, il était seul et avait mal à la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé et préféra ne pas y penser. Il passa le reste de la journée dans son lit, pour changer, à fixer le plafond, à s'en vouloir pour Lisa, le docteur et la livreuse, mais abandonnant sa haine pour Jack, qui l'avait encore sauvé.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre soutien, comme toujours, ça fait bien plaisir, et ça me donne envie d'écrire plus en français qu'en anglais ;)_


	6. Jour 8

**_Jour 8_**

Plus d'une semaine depuis la mort de Lisa. Ou était-ce des mois plus tôt, à Londres, pendant la bataille de Canary Wharf ? Ianto essayait de se convaincre que ce n'était pas Lisa qu'il avait ramenée à Cardiff. Mais ça n'arrangeait pas son état.

Il se leva tôt ce jour-là. Il faisait encore nuit, l'air était frais... Il prit une douche rapide pour nettoyer le sang de Jack qu'il avait sur ses mains, essayant de ne pas y penser, et s'habilla en jean et tee-shirt. Il avait besoin de sortir de ses chemises. Il saisit un sweat-shirt noir avant de sortir et monter les escaliers de son immeuble pour atteindre le toit. Il s'assit sur le rebord, les jambes dans le vide, et regarda en l'air.

Avant, observer les étoiles l'apaisait. Maintenant, elles lui faisaient juste réaliser à quel point il était immensément petit par rapport à tout ce que l'univers offrait. Sa vie semblait déjà dérisoire à l'échelle Terrestre, mais savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls dans l'Univers ne le rassurait pas. Petit, il rêvait de visiter les étoiles. Il était innocent, jeune, venait de la banlieue... Les étoiles représentaient tout ce qu'il rêvait d'atteindre, sans que cela ne paraisse possible. Maintenant, il se trouvait bien sur Terre.

Du moins pendant quelques années. Il n'était plus sûr, maintenant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fait les mauvais choix dans sa vie. Il se demanda comment il aurait tourné s'il avait refusé l'offre de Torchwood. Aurait-il seulement pu refuser ? Il aurait continué ses études, loin d'être brillantes. Il aurait fini par trouver un job stable peut-être. Il n'aurait jamais rencontré Lisa. Il aurait vu la bataille de Canary Wharf de Cardiff sûrement... Aurait-il été heureux ?

Son estomac se contracta à cette pensée. Était-il heureux ? Ne venait-il pas de ruiner tout ? Il avait un travail, il avait des collègues, devenus des amis plus ou moins proches, il semblait même plutôt plaire à Jack, ce qui n'était pas une sensation désagréable en soi.

Ianto fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Il n'avait jamais proprement accordé du temps pour réfléchir sur ça, trop occupé à garder son masque ou à penser à Lisa pour vraiment réagir aux sous-entendus de son patron. Mais maintenant, il avait du temps.

Il baissa les yeux sur la ville et pendant un moment ne pensa plus à rien, alors que le soleil se levait, éclairant petit à petit les toits. C'était tellement apaisant et beau... Ensuite, son esprit s'orienta à nouveau vers Jack. Pourquoi le sauvait-il encore et encore ? Ianto soupira pour lui même et ferma les yeux, laissant le vent fouetter son visage.

Il ne s'était jamais interrogé sur sa sexualité avant. Pour lui, il était hétéro, il était attiré par les femmes, et cela s'arrêtait là. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il ne ressentait rien envers Jack. Il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il était possible de ne rien ressentir pour l'homme. De ce qu'il avait pu voir, les gens tombaient facilement sous son charme. Gwen en était une bonne preuve, d'ailleurs. Elle avait un copain mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être attirée par Jack, de manière assez évidente qui plus est. Était-il dans le même cas ? Malgré Lisa, avait-il développé une quelconque sympathie et attirance pour Jack, au delà d'une simple relation professionnelle, ou même amicale ?

Ianto se releva cependant, se trouvant ridicule de penser à tout cela. Rien n'avait plus d'importance. Il avait trahi Jack et jamais rien ne se passerait entre eux après ça. Il se sentit presque désolé pour l'homme. Après Suzie, il lui infligeait une nouvelle trahison...

Il écarta les bras et laissa le vent jouer avec sa veste et son tee-shirt avant de sourire au vide. Il faillit tomber en avant en sentant une main se refermer dans son dos et ne put retenir un cri.

\- Je n'allais pas sauter !

\- Et moi je suis immortel, peut-être.

\- Je réfléchissais juste... Comme si j'étais le seul à aimer les toits pour ça...

\- Pardon ?

\- … Il fallait bien que je sache où tout le monde était...

La main se resserra dans son dos quand Jack comprit le sens de ses paroles. Il l'avait espionné. Jack le tira ensuite en arrière et Ianto se rattrapa in extremis pour ne pas s'étaler sur le toit.

\- Alors comme ça, tu es immortel ?

Jack haussa les épaules sans rien répondre et se détourna pour disparaître à nouveau. Ianto soupira pour lui-même avant de réaliser quelque chose. L'homme n'avait pas une égratignure par rapport à la veille. Et ce n'était pas la première fois que Ianto remarquait qu'il guérissait beaucoup trop vite. Avait-il réellement blagué en déclarant être immortel... ?

* * *

 _Merci pour vos commentaires ! Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ;)_


	7. Jour 15

**_Jour 15_**

Les jours suivants passèrent lentement. Ianto ne revit pas Jack et ne chercha pas à le revoir. Il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir même s'il essayait de s'empêcher de penser à certaines choses.

Ianto fit couler l'eau de son bain et se glissa lentement à l'intérieur. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas pris de bain ? Certainement jamais dans cet appartement. Il soupira au contact de l'eau chaude et s'assit doucement avant de fermer les yeux, ses muscles se détendant petit à petit. Il posa la tête contre le mur et soupira une nouvelle fois d'aise.

Il resta longuement dans l'eau, pensant calmement à tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Il essaya de repenser à Jack mais rapidement ses pensées prenaient un chemin qu'il n'avait pas encore envie d'arpenter et il s'imposait la vision de Lisa, morte. Il essayait de se souvenir de la dernière fois où il avait été heureux avec.

Il se rappelait vaguement de la sensation de tenir une main dans la sienne et de la chaleur qui se répandait dans son corps quand il voyait un certain sourire... Mais bientôt il n'arriva plus à se rappeler de ce sourire, il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler de ce qu'il avait été, de ce qu'ils avaient été. Il ouvrit les yeux avec horreur. Comment pouvait-il oublier ça ?! Il ne voulait pas. On lui avait pris la vie de Lisa, il ne voulait pas qu'on lui vole ses souvenirs.

Il plongea la tête dans l'eau pour forcer sa respiration à se calmer et remonta quelques secondes après en prenant une grande inspiration avant de réaliser que l'espace d'un instant, il s'était souvenu du sourire de Lisa. Il serra ses poings et pencha la tête en arrière pour la plonger à nouveau sous l'eau. Il ouvrit les yeux, voyant la lumière de la salle de bain danser, puis doucement le souvenir de Lisa revint. Son sourire se dessina à travers l'eau, puis il se rappela du doux son de son rire, de sa main dans la sienne, de son corps dans ses bras, de sa peau douce, de ses lèvres...

Il sourit en fermant doucement les yeux, se forçant à rester sous l'eau pour pouvoir se rappeler un peu plus longtemps. Puis, l'arrachant au sentiment si agréable qui l'avait envahi, il sentit une main sur la sienne. Il crut que c'était Lisa mais réalisa que les doigts n'étaient pas assez fins. Avant de pouvoir se poser la question, il rouvrit faiblement les yeux et vit une ombre danser à travers l'eau avant de sentir une autre main, sur son épaule cette fois. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais avala l'eau avant de s'en faire tirer. Il inspira brusquement l'air avant de tousser, s'étouffant avec l'eau qu'il avait encore dans la bouche. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et deux mains se poser sur son ventre avant d'appuyer. Ianto recracha l'eau et ferma les yeux, se sentant partir, mais l'autre personne lui tapota la joue en l'appelant. Il sentit une serviette s'enrouler autour de lui et se laissa tomber au sol.

Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Jack au-dessus de lui et fronça les sourcils avant de reprendre ses esprits. Il se redressa subitement, surprenant l'homme qui essayait de l'aider, et le saisit par la chemise. Il avait envie de lui demander pourquoi il ne faisait que de le sauver, pourquoi il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir. Les mots étaient au bord de ses lèvres, il brûlait de les dire. Mais il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche et de regarder sans comprendre les yeux de Jack. Il semblait inquiet. Réellement inquiet. Il n'avait plus le regard aussi dur que ce que Ianto avait déjà vu.

Et au lieu de lui demander la raison de sa présence, il se surprit lui même quand il tira sur la chemise pour rapprocher l'immortel de lui et plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se surprit encore plus quand il réalisa qu'il appréciait le baiser. Il remarqua la faible hésitation de Jack avant de soupirer d'aise contre ses lèvres quand il rendit enfin le baiser. Ianto s'accrocha désespérément à la nouvelle sensation. La langue contre la sienne, la sensation de la peau de Jack sous ses mains... il n'avait même pas réalisé que ses mains avaient glissé sur son cou et ses cheveux. Il fut obligé de se séparer de Jack, à contre-cœur, pour reprendre de l'air, laissant échapper un gémissement sous les doigts qui caressaient son dos nu.

Enfin, il sembla réaliser plusieurs choses sur la situation. Jack était chez lui, dans sa salle de bain. Alors que lui était nu, vulnérable autant physiquement que mentalement. Et il venait d'embrasser Jack. Un homme. Alors que Lisa hantait encore ses nuits et même ses pensées.

 _Ah_ , et il avait failli se noyer. Sa main droite se serra sur le cou de Jack alors qu'il essayait de retenir le noir qui l'envahissait, mais ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-même et ses muscles se détendirent.

* * *

 _Merci Harkness-Jones pour tes commentaires, encore une fois! ;)_


	8. Jour 16

**_Jour 16_**

Quand Ianto se réveilla, une fois de plus en se redressant d'un coup, la respiration haletante, il fut surpris d'être seul. Peut-être un peu déçu. Même si l'occasion de ne pas parler de la veille était bienvenue à ce moment.

Pour une fois, Jack avait laissé une vraie trace de son passage. Juste quelques mots pour lui dire de prendre soin de lui et de manger quelque chose. Ianto jeta le mot une fois lu et s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

Au bout d'un long moment, il desserra ses doigts, remarquant qu'il ne les sentait plus, et sortit de ses pensées par quelque chose qui le frappait soudainement. Un besoin, loin d'être une envie.

Il attrapa sa veste, ses papiers et ses clefs, et sortit de l'appartement, dévalant les escaliers rapidement pour sauter dans sa voiture. Il garda un moment ses mains serrées sur son volant, n'ayant pas conduit depuis longtemps, puis démarra en trombe. Il gara le véhicule un peu avant sa destination et se décida à marcher le reste du chemin, une décision qu'il estimait sage vu le voisinage.

* * *

Ianto n'avait jamais été vraiment proche de sa sœur. Ou plutôt si, il l'avait été, à l'époque où il n'était pas encore plus grand qu'elle. A l'époque où il était quelqu'un de différent. Avant Torchwood Three, avant Torchwood One, avant Londres, avant la mort de leur père... Depuis, ils se contactaient de manière régulière. Pas fréquente, régulière. Il l'avait revue une seule fois depuis la bataille de Canary Wharf, bien obligé de montrer qu'il était en vie, et d'annoncer que Lisa était malade et avec un avenir incertain. En dehors de cet événement particulier, il était venu pour son mariage, pour les naissances de ses enfants, pour leurs anniversaires – bien que très brièvement – et pour Noël. Pour ça, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu le choix.

A part ça, ils se téléphonaient de temps en temps mais Ianto ne ressentait pas le besoin de lui parler. Déjà par manque de temps avec son travail, et, toujours en relation avec son boulot, parce qu'il avait toujours eu peur de la mettre en danger d'une quelconque façon. De toute façon, Torchwood ne laissait en général pas de place à une vie privée, avec des personnes chères...

Mais là, il avait besoin de retrouver sa grande sœur.

* * *

Il priait toujours pour qu'elle soit là quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme. Étonnamment, il sembla aussi surpris qu'elle. Pendant un moment, Rhiannon sembla hésiter, réellement. Elle n'était pas sûre que l'homme en face d'elle soit son frère. Elle l'avait déjà vu triste, oui. Plus de dix ans plus tôt, peut-être quatre fois en tout. Et puis, il n'était pas triste là. Il était détruit. Quelque chose dans son regard s'était brisé. Son allure n'était guère mieux. Il était encore plus mince que la fois précédente, et il n'avait pas forcé de faux sourire sur son visage, pour une fois.

Elle voulait lui demander directement ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle le connaissait un minimum. Elle se décala de l'entrée et ferma derrière lui, consternée par sa démarche qui trahissait aussi sa tristesse. Devant son hésitation, elle assura d'une voix douce que ses deux enfants et son mari n'étaient pas là, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer un café. Ianto acceptait rarement un café qui ne venait pas de lui, mais il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec celui de sa sœur. Pourtant, il était plutôt basique.

Il ne réalisa pas le temps qui s'était écoulé et reprit contact avec la réalité une fois assis sur un canapé, une tasse brûlante en main. Il finit par reposer le café sans le toucher, après avoir apprécié le contact bien trop chaud. Il observa longuement sa sœur, qui elle attendait respectueusement qu'il commence à parler, sachant qu'elle risquait de le faire fuir si elle brisait en premier le silence.

Enfin, Ianto prit une inspiration et détourna les yeux, puis les ferma quand il ne trouva aucun endroit où les poser.

\- Lisa est morte.

Les couleurs quittèrent le visage de Rhiannon et même le petit sourire rassurant et encourageant qu'elle offrait à son frère s'évapora quand elle réalisa les mots qui venaient d'être murmurés dans la pièce silencieuse. Ianto avait rouvert les yeux en parlant et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Il vit la femme ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer, plusieurs fois, avant qu'il ne détourne enfin son regard, incapable de la fixer plus longtemps. Au moment où une larme coulait sur sa joue, deux bras l'entourèrent immédiatement et une main força sa tête à se reposer sur l'épaule que lui présentait sa sœur.

En sentant d'autres larmes couler, venant de Rhiannon cette fois, Ianto éclata en sanglots. Il ne pleurait pas souvent, et surtout il ne pleurait pas devant n'importe qui. Elle était peut-être l'une des seules avec qui il s'autorisait ce genre de moment de faiblesse. Elle était la seule qu'il connaissait qui avait rencontré Lisa avant le drame. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé après, elle restait la plus informée de la condition de la femme.

Sans arrêter les douces caresses régulières dans ses cheveux, Rhiannon se mit à chanter calmement en gallois, presque un murmure. Une chanson que Ianto affectionnait beaucoup, enfant, et qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps...

* * *

 _Désolée pour le retard encore une fois, j'avais des exams, et j'ai essayé de modifier cette histoire parce qu'elle n'est plus satisfaisante à mon avis, mais je n'ai pas réellement réussi... J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même la suite :)_


	9. Jour 20

**_Jour 20_**

Ianto observait le ciel en silence, tentant de se rappeler le nom de certaines étoiles. Depuis Torchwood One, il ne prenait plus la peine de s'en souvenir. Certaines avaient d'autres noms, et puis il ne les voyait plus de la même manière. Il finit par fermer les yeux et se passer les mains sur le visage puis dans les cheveux. Il se pencha sur le banc et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux, frottant nerveusement ses mains. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Ne pas travailler le gênait. Il avait besoin de faire quelque chose. Et il n'arrivait pas vraiment à dormir correctement, et il commençait à étouffer dans son appartement. Il était perdu.

\- Je crois que c'est l'heure d'une discussion.

Il sursauta et se redressa d'un coup, reculant de plusieurs pas avant de trébucher. Jack, qui s'était assis à côté de lui en silence, ne broncha pas alors qu'il rencontrait le sol violemment, jurant instantanément en gallois. Il se redressa et se rassit sur le banc, le plus loin possible de son patron, évitant son regard, essayant de ne pas penser à ses lèvres sur les siennes...

\- Les équipements, les médecins... Comment tu les payais ? Ce que je te verse ne te suffisait pas, je le sais bien.

Ianto ne répondit pas avant un long moment, pris de court par la question. Il finit par soupirer.

\- Économies.

\- Si jeune ?

Jack avait vraiment l'air curieux à propos de ça et le plus jeune se sentit mal à l'aise.

\- C'était notre... challenge, si on peut dire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ianto se leva d'un coup et se mit à marcher, s'enfonçant dans la nuit noire, l'espace dégagé d'éclairage public. Il s'enfonça dans les arbres qui se trouvaient là, espérant que Jack ne le suivrait pas. Bien sûr, il entendit clairement le bruit des feuilles derrière lui et finit par s'arrêter, remerciant en silence l'homme de faire de même. Sa tête tournait et il sentait que ce qu'il avait avalé plus tôt dans la journée était sur le point de ressortir. Il serra ses poings et inspira longuement avant de tenter de se détendre en expirant. Le seul résultat qu'il obtint fut des larmes sur ses joues.

\- Rapidement... On voulait des enfants.

Il avait parlé dans la nuit, aux arbres, plus qu'à Jack lui-même. Si bien que quand il l'entendit s'avancer, les feuilles craquant sous ses pieds, Ianto posa sa main sur l'arbre le plus proche et se pencha pour vomir. Il n'eut pas la force de se dégager de la main dans son dos et laissa celle sur son épaule le redresser, avant de poser des yeux fatigués sur Jack qui avait un air désolé. Il était fatigué, tellement fatigué.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre soutien encore, ca fait plaisir :D_


	10. Jour 25

**_Jour 25_**

Ianto sursauta quand quelqu'un sonna à sa porte et rejeta les couvertures avant de se lever lentement, enfilant un pantalon au passage. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte en voyant Jack qui lui souriait doucement. Il finit par se ressaisir et se passer une main dans les cheveux.

Jack n'était pas passé depuis la nuit au parc. Il avait raccompagné Ianto en silence, et l'avait laissé dans son lit, glissant une excuse dans le silence de la pièce. Ianto s'était figé et n'avait pas répondu. Cinq jours de silence lui avait permis de réfléchir un peu plus sur sa vie, même s'il le faisait trop en ce moment, et sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il était attiré par Jack, et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Et il se disait que peut-être Jack n'était pas dérangé par ça. Peut-être qu'il ne refuserait pas si Ianto lui proposait d'aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec lui, il ne voulait pas l'aimer, il ne voulait _plus_ aimer, mais il envisageait de coucher avec lui, et il en avait rêvé plusieurs fois, au point que c'était devenu un besoin. Il devait essayer.

\- Tu as appris à sonner avant de rentrer maintenant ?

Jack élargit son sourire et l'homme se surprit à lui rendre, se décalant pour le laisser passer. Il essaya de ne pas réagir quand il le frôla mais finit par fermer les yeux en inspirant rapidement. Sa main se referma sur le poignet de Jack, l'autre fermant la porte puis attrapant l'épaule la plus proche pour plaquer l'homme contre la porte. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent rapidement et Ianto soupira de plaisir quand le baiser fut rendu. Enfin, Jack se ressaisit et força Ianto à se décoller de lui. Ou du moins il réussit à se défaire de ses lèvres, même s'il ne refusa pas les baisers sur sa mâchoire puis son cou.

\- Je venais pour quelque chose...

Jack s'arrêta un moment, inspirant brutalement sous la surprise de la main qui avait enlevé sa chemise de son pantalon et caressait son dos et des dents qui venaient de se planter dans son cou. Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et finit la phrase avant de l'oublier.

\- Tu peux revenir dans deux jours... Tes cafés manquent à tout le monde...

\- Je suppose que je devrais te remercier ?

Jack ne put contenir le gémissement au murmure dans son oreille, ajouté aux mains qui défaisaient sa ceinture à présent. Quand une se glissa dans son pantalon, il se reprit et la retira aussitôt, saisissant la deuxième au passage. Ianto lui lança un regard confus et il voulut se pencher pour l'embrasser mais l'immortel le força à rester à quelques centimètres de lui, assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'embrasser, mais pas assez pour ne pas se défaire de la sensation de sa respiration contre sa bouche.

\- Ianto, je ne... Tu vas regretter.

Incapable de se mentir à lui-même et de dire qu'il n'en avait pas envie, Jack avait parlé sans une once de volonté, la bouche sèche, parce qu'il avait juste envie de se pencher et embrasser Ianto, et les mains faibles parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement la foi, ni la force, de repousser l'homme. Ce dernier en était conscient et sourit avant de soulever d'un coup ses bras, ceux de Jack entraînés avec. Les deux mains au dessus de sa tête, Jack ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce qu'une même main sur referme sur ses deux poignets et que l'autre, qu'il avait tenté d'arrêter quelques secondes plus tôt, plongeait à nouveau dans son pantalon, directement entre ses sous-vêtements et sa peau. Il hissa et rejeta la tête en arrière contre la porte, ignorant la légère douleur provoquée par le mouvement trop violent. Ianto en profita pour plonger le nez dans son cou, inspirant son odeur avant de l'embrasser ou de le mordre légèrement. Jack abandonna toute résistance et s'abandonna à l'homme, le laissant mener la danse et ne le forçant à rien.

Peut-être que ça ne l'aiderait pas, pensa Ianto, mais il avait besoin de sentir quelque chose à nouveau, et le sexe était une sensation assez forte pour faire quelque chose, peut-être. Du moins, il espérait se sentir mieux après ce qu'il pensait être l'histoire d'un soir.

* * *

 _Désolée du retard, d'autant plus que ce chapitre est le dernier donc j'aurais dû le poster avant ! Bref, ça a l'air un peu incomplet, et je n'ai pas vraiment visité les pensées de Ianto, mais ce sera pour une autre fic, quand je me sentirais d'écrire quelque chose d'aussi lourd que les vraies pensées profondes de Ianto après que Lisa à moitié cyberman soit morte... J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça encourage ! Désolée de la fin un peu brutale, surtout après le chapitre précédent._


End file.
